


Newbie Pranks

by IantosCoffeeIsTheBest



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest/pseuds/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never easy being new, especially if your new at Torchwood...as Ianto finds out. This is what drove him to hiding Lisa in they're basement and not giving a sh*t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newbie Pranks

It was a couple of days after Jack had hired Ianto to be Torchwood's Butler; as the position of guard dog was filled by Mfanwy Jack told him. Ianto kept himself to himself, he didn't want to socialize because he knew these people didn't want him around, apart from Tosh, who seemed friendly enough. He knew Jack wanted him around, but for obvious reasons knowing the man for all of a week and stalking him before that, plus the fact that Torchwood One had spoken of said man not so nicely many times over. He assigned himself some jobs seeing as the Captain couldn't think of any that were work related but could quite easily think of numerous that were sex related, Ianto was surprised at the effort he was making in trying to get into his pants, but the attention was nice.

Each day Ianto was there he could see the resentment in Owen and Suzie's eyes, they knew that Jack only hired him because he looked good in a suit, and that hurt more than he'd care to admit. He knew Toshiko was thinking it too, but she was too nice to say it allowed, he silently thanked her for that every time he passed her coffee. But one day in particular when Ianto was walking around The Hub he heard whispering and could have sworn to have heard his name mentioned, but he let it go, he knew he could be paranoid at the best of times, but Jack had mentioned something about 'The Curse of the Newbie' which he chose to ignore on the grounds that he probably told him to frighten him, or test him.

Ianto took the coffee over to Toshiko first. She was the nicest and he thought she deserved it more than the rest of them, she smiled, taking the cup slowly from his grip and thanked him before getting back to the mass of numbers appearing on her screen. He then walked over to the work bench in the far corner of the room, he saw Suzie working on the Resurrection Gauntlet again, he knew she was obsessing over it so he silently placed the coffee on the coaster he left on the desk from yesterday, making sure that it was well away from the edge of the table but not too close to her paperwork and technology scattered all over the place. She didn't look up once, but then again, she never did.

He took the coffee up to Jack third, he was going to take it to Owen but for some reason he wasn't in the autopsy room so he took it with him up to Jack's office encase it got cold. As he reached the door he took a deep breath, he could see that his leader was trying his best to concentrate on his paperwork, but he had the attention span of a five year old and was struggling, twiddling his pen and chewing the end, frowning and huffing until he smelt the sweet scent of Ianto's coffee. Ianto knocked as a force of habit even though Jack told him none of the others bothered so he didn't have to, but Ianto being the gentleman he was told him that it gave him authority and therefore was necessary.

Jack smiled brightly at Ianto as he entered the room, silver tray in hand. "I thought I smelt heaven" Jack joked, thankful that he had a distraction from his paperwork at last. "My coffee has been called many things sir, but to be compared to heaven is a new one" Ianto boasted, "I was actually talking about you, but your coffee is amazing too" Jack informed Ianto, grinning once again. Did this man ever stop?. "Tackling your paperwork I see?" Ianto observed, "Only because you told me I had to, anything for someone who has a fixation with my coat as much as I do" Ianto laughed at Jack's comment, placing the coffee on the coaster on the end of his desk, careful not to disturb any paperwork in its way. "Thank you handsome" Jack retorted, along with every other time Ianto passed him coffee, "It's my job sir" Ianto normally replied, never finding a suitable comeback, just blushing contently.

Ianto turned to leave when Jack called for him again. "Ianto?" Jack called, desperate not to finish of the paperwork that he had been working on since Ianto's second day. "Yes, sir?" Ianto called, stopping in his tracks and placing the silver tray with Owen's coffee on it on the table beside him, something told him Jack wanted more than the quick chat he was accustomed to. "Please have a seat" Jack ushered with his hand, admiring the way the Welshman looked quizzical, "I'd rather stand if it's all the same to you sir" Ianto told him, "Why? Can't you trust yourself being that close to someone as handsome as me?" Jack joked trying to soften the mood, "No, I just have a lot to do is all, and so do you if I'm not mistaken…sir" Ianto added, nearly forgetting the 'sir' on the end as he was so caught up in his witty remarks. "You can spare a few moments, I'm sure, I know I can" Jack flirted again, pointing at the seat opposite him, urging Ianto to sit down. Finally Ianto gave in with a roll of his eyes; he sat down and faced Jack, clasping his hands together.

"So, how's your first couple of days been?" He asked knowing he wasn't going to get an honest answer, "Ok, thank you sir" Ianto replied plastering on a fake smile wanting to get back to work, "You know, if there's anything, and I mean anything-" Jack put emphasis on 'anything' trying to sound as suggestive as he possibly could, "I'm always here, anytime". Ianto raised his eyebrows which Jack thought was cute, and told him "Thank you for the concern sir, but I'm sure I'll be more than fine". "Oh, I wasn't concerned, I'm sure you're doing an excellent job, I just wanted an excuse to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels" Jack retorted, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I'm glad to hear you think highly of me sir, but I won't be talking to you again until you finish that paperwork, I can't stress how important this paperwork could be for future reference, I believe it's in your best interests to complete it, if you don't mind me saying" Ianto told him straight, Jack gasped in mock shock and said "Well I better get it done then".

"Oh, and for the record, my name is spelt with an I not a Y, you can't have researched me that well, sir" Ianto informed him, "For the record, I did not research I got one of my many minions to do it for me, but thanks for correcting me Yarnto" Jack told him, pronouncing the Y as best he could to annoy the young man. Ianto rolled his eyes once again, not bothering to put him straight. "Doors always open for you" Jack shouted as Ianto picked up the tray and walked out. "I bet it is" Ianto mumbled, just loud enough for Jack to catch what he was saying.

Ianto smiled as he descended the flight of stairs, heading for Owen's bay. He placed the coffee on top of the side table despite telling Owen that it was unhygienic to have food and drink around. "Tea-boy! I was wondering where you got to, I thought good ol' Jack had given you the sack, finally" Ianto ignored his words, he knew not to take notice of Owen, he knew that it would only make him angrier and he was trying to keep a low profile. "Nope, still here" Ianto beamed at him, Owen snatched the coffee from Ianto's hands as he was about to place the cup down on the surface, "Shame" he heard Owen mumble. "So what you smiling about then, eh?, finally given in to Jack's charms 'ave ya?, what am I sayin', of course you 'ave, you look the desperate type" Owen started trying his best to wind Ianto up. It wasn't that he didn't like him it was because since Ianto had arrived all Jack ever did was make sure they were working hard and by the book to please Ianto, god knows why, he knew all Ianto's position asked for was to clean up the shit around the hub and make the occasional coffee. "Says the man who's out of the pull every night" Ianto mumbled, "What was that Ying? Yang? Whatever your name is?" Owen joked badly, "Its Ianto, two syllables, I'm sure even you can manage that Dr.'Arper" Ianto added bluntly, taking the piss out of the way Owen spoke.

"Now, now children, no need to fight, there's enough Jack to go around for everyone" Jack said smugly, watching the two men bicker from the railings above. "I'll pass, 'sides, seems like tea-boy here is more your type, I have standards" Owen told him trying to take the moral high ground after knowing he was going to get an earful from Jack about the way he was treating his resident tea-boy. "Right" Ianto murmured, "He's quite the cocky one aint he?" Owen said hearing every word of Ianto's incoherent muttering, "Aint he so?" Jack said smiling at the dual meaning of the comment. "Excuse me, I have work to do" Ianto muttered shyly, picking up the silver tray and walking up the stairs leaving Jack and Owen to talk. "Why is he even here Jack? It's not like we need him about is it? He's just another one on the pay roll" Ianto overheard Owen saying, "Don't worry, you're not getting paid any less with him being here, if you cleaned up after yourself then I wouldn't had to have hired him had I?" Jack told him, breaking Ianto's heart a little. "Have you tasted his coffee by any chance? Cos if it aint for his looks and organisational skills, he makes a damn fine coffee" Jack added in Ianto's defence making Ianto smile, "Yeah, yeah, whatever" Owen said clearly feeling defeated.

As Ianto heard Jack make his way up the stairs he quickly scarped over to the coffee machine, cleaning the surface area that was already spotless to give him something to do. "Looking good" Jack commented, meaning both Ianto and the surface, Ianto just giggled and Jack knew he understood what he meant. "You're not so bad yourself, sir, although I do need to take that coat to the dry cleaners at some point" Ianto added feeling smug. "Oi! Enough of the flirting, work to be done and all that shit" Owen said causing Ianto to go bright red. "Oh, and did someone say something about dry cleaners, I got a couple of lab coats in there I've been meaning to pick up, you wouldn't mind collecting them for me would you Ianto?" Owen asked snidely. Jack just shook his head and looked at Ianto who replied with a smile, "Of course, anything else whilst I'm at it? I dunno maybe taking some of your other clothes to, that shirt could do with ironing, and your work station isn't the cleanest of spots around here" Ianto told him directly causing Jack to laugh. "Sod it, I'll do it my bloody self, and for your information, it's only dirty down there cos there's actual work being done, and not fucking about with a coffee machine for the whole day" Owen spat.

"I'll have you know I do have other job titles, not just Barista" Ianto added trying to control his anger. "Huh, yeah, what's that then, Bosses Shag or would you prefer Laggy?" Owen teased; "Right that's enough, Owen get back to work, Ianto, with me" Jack told them sick of their constant bickering. Owen walked away muttering something about them not getting much work done if they were shagging 24/7, which caught Jack's attention, seeing the look it made on Ianto's face. "I'll think you'll find Ianto does a whole lot more than you do in a day Owen, keep that in mind" Jack shouted back, hearing Owen mumble a reply. "Ignore him he's just jealous, although I've gotta say you handled that very well, I would have smacked him the first chance I had" Jack added. Ianto just smiled and then went back to a blank expression.

"So" Jack began, "So?" Ianto continued, not knowing what Jack wanted this time. "What you up to now then handsome?" Jack asked not being able to think of anything better to say, "Well I've still got to clean the cells out, feed Janet and Mfanwy, make more coffee, order lunch, clean around the place, check the tourist centre, go out and buy some more bedding for Mfanwy's nest and some other supplies, you get the jist, sir" Ianto listed, shocking Jack with how much he had to do, "Oh, ok, I better let you go do that then" Jack said confused, he never knew Ianto did so much, "Yes, and you've still got that paperwork to do, sir" Ianto told him once again, "You know, I think this paperwork will be the death of me" Jack joked, "The worst you could get is a paper cut, sir" Ianto added feeling smug, "Actually I think you'd kill me if I didn't get it done, wouldn't you?" Jack said leaning in closer, "Yes, sir, I certainly would, now if you'll excuse me I have to clean the company car" Ianto told him scuttling off.

Jack walked back up to his office whereas Ianto walked towards the Torchwood car park when Owen stopped him. "Here, Ianto mate, could you clean my car to while you are it? Just a quick onceover will do, it's just I need it when I go undercover, you know?" Owen tried to fake a reason just to get his car the wash it needed. It was filthy and he never had time to clean it. Ianto thought for a second and agreed, "Sure Owen…sorry, which one is it again?" Ianto questioned politely, "The red Porsche, and thanks mate, I owe you one". Of course it bloody was Ianto thought, rolling his eyes and thinking he should have guessed, although Owen calling him 'mate' was a little unusual?. Was he trying to be nice?. "That's ok, ill have it done in no time" Ianto said with a smile, walking off to get the cleaning equipment and making his way down to the staff car park gathering equipment on the way down.

Ianto didn't mind doing Owen's car as well. Sure he was a complete wanka but it gave Ianto time to be alone, to be out of Jack's watchful eye that was on him 24/7, he knew he had to be watched, being the new recruit and all, but there was something about Jack's gaze that said otherwise and made Ianto feel uneasy with the secret he was keeping from him. He did Owen's ridiculous car first, giving it a quick once over with the hose and polishing the exterior, satisfied that it looked clean although he knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. He washed down the SUV second, paying it more attention that the first car; getting the mud off of the wheel trims and polishing the paint work, it looked bran new; he suspected it hadn't been cleaned in a long time. He hovered out the interior finding empty Skittles and Chocolate buttons packets shoved down between the seats, Ianto shook his head. "I don't think they've ever heard of a bin" Ianto pointed out as he bent down to harbour the rest of the rubbish hidden in the vehicle. "Oh we've heard of them, I just planted a couple of things down low so I could watch you bend, damn you have one great ass, remind me to test it out sometime" Jack spoke making Ianto jump.

"Sorry to startle you Ianto just wondered where you went" Jack apologised, watching Ianto clutch his chest as he tried to get his breath back. "You need to carry around a bell sir, at least that way I'll know where you are and it will put a stop to incidents like this" Ianto said trying to seem composed, "If you like that sorta thing" Jack said grinning. "Anyway, what are you doing cleaning Owen's car? He hasn't threatened you has he?" Jack asked, fully aware of Owen's hate for Ianto, "No sir, I offered to wash it since I'm down here anyway" Ianto defended, "Mmm, ok, well you're doing a great job, I don't think either car has been so clean! Keep up the good work Yan!" Jack beamed, looking Ianto up and down once again before he left. Ianto looked at the door a moment, puzzled. Did Jack just call him 'Yan'?. "I bloody well hope not" Ianto mumbled aloud, "Office doors always open to you, Yan" Jack shouted from know here, putting extra emphasis on the nickname. Ianto jumped again cursing "Cachu" (Shit), "I bet it is, does that man ever stop?" Ianto said quieter, although he heard a faint laughing in the background that signified it wasn't quiet enough.

When he had finished cleaning the cars, Ianto made his way up to The Hub's minuscule kitchenette to make a second round of coffee. He walked over to Tosh first as she at least made an effort to thank him for all that he was doing. As he walked over he saw Owen and Suzie laughing at something in the background, and before he knew it they pushed Tosh into him and her coffee went all over his suit; luckily he managed, somehow, to place the tray on the surface that was closest. "Oh Ianto!, I'm so, so sorry!" Tosh exclaimed apologetically, "It's fine really, these things happen" he said smiling, regardless of the boiling coffee that was soaking, and more importantly staining his new suit. "It's fine! Really, this is an old suit anyway" He lied, handing her the coffee that was meant for him, he could make himself one later.

Owen was in a fit of laughter, he had tears running down his cheeks and was clutching his sides. Ianto scowled at him and then looked back at Tosh, who was doing her best to dab the coffee on his shirt with a tea towel that Ianto had in his hand, "I'm sorry Ianto, I really am!" she repeated over and over as she pressed the cloth against his chest, "As I said, don't worry about it, it's not your fault" He reassured her knowing full well it had been planned. Ianto gave her a quick smile as she mouthed 'sorry', he wavered it off with his hand, at least someone was nice around here, he thought. He knew he still had to hand out the rest of the coffee's, but he needed to change his shirt, so he decided to finish his task first and then worry about not having a change of clothes. He took it to Owen next, he was going to tell him he'd cleaned his car, but thought the better of it, he'd only be met by some snarky comment. He was thinking of scratching a line across his Porsche with his keys, but then thought the better of it. As he walked down the stairs for the second time that day, he tried not to spill any of the substance on the silver tray.

Owen had quickly run back to his station as he saw Jack stirring on the balcony to his office, wondering what was going on. He just reached the bottom of the stairs and had his hand on the cup ready to pass it to his team member, when Owen placed his foot out in front of him, making him trip and drop the tray, smashing the cups in the process. "For fuck sake!" Ianto hissed, picking himself up from the floor and scowling at Owen for the second time today. Owen just laughed, "Didn't see that one coming, did ya Tea-Boy?, maybe you need your eyes checked cos that was big enough to see!". Ianto opened his mouth to say a witty retort but stopped himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He knew his game, he wanted to get him fired, well it wasn't going to work, Ianto was here for the long hall and he wasn't going to quit no matter how stupid Owen's pranks were. He needed this job.

"Hey! What's going on down here?, Owen? Ianto?" Jack called from the railings above the autopsy bay. Ianto blushed as he remember he still had coffee on his suit, and Owen was trying hard not to laugh, failing miserably and spitting as it finally escaped from his mouth. "Anyone gunna tell me what the hells gone on down here? Or am I gunna have to get out the CCTV?" Jack asked as he was met with silence. "I tripped sir, sorry, ill clean this up right away" Ianto said bowing his head, hiding the blush from Jack. He turned to walk out when Jack grabbed his arm. Ianto flinched at the contact. "No you won't, Owen, seeing as you find this so funny you can clear it up!" Jack ordered, "I don't think so! That's Tea-Boy's job over there, not mine!" Owen stropped, "Excuse me, his job entails much more than the Tea, now get on with it! That's an order!" Jack told him directly. "Fucking favouritism" Owen mumbled as he gathered up the broken pieces of ceramic. Ianto bent down to help but Jack called back "Ianto, leave him to do that", "Yeah Ianto, bugger off and leave me alone, I think there's a bin that needs emptying, that's what your good at after all" Owen snapped. "I was only trying to help" Ianto said quieter, "Well i don't need help, and if I did I certainly wouldn't ask you, flamin' idot" Owen cursed as Ianto walked away, he knew when he wasn't wanted.

"Ianto, my office, now!" Jack shouted once again. "Hopefully he's gunna fire your incompetent arse!" Owen sniped, "Wow Owen, I didn't know you knew such big words, well done!" Ianto chirped, his words full of sarcasm, "Watch it Tea-Boy, I think your master calling ya, go on, fetch!" Owen replied. "Ianto!" Jack called again, cutting off what Ianto was about to say. "That's what I thought" Owen said pleased with himself.

Ianto practically ran up the stairs to Jack's office, pulling down his jacket and smoothing it out, then re-adjusting his tie before knocking. "Come-in!" Jack bellowed, making Ianto gulp. "Sit down" Jack told him as he walked into the room once again, Ianto waited until Jack spoke until he said anything, he didn't know if he was in trouble or not, he could never tell with The Captain. "You did the right thing" Jack finally said breaking the silence, "Sorry?" Ianto asked, not knowing in the slightest what he was on about, "You didn't break Owen's nose for what he did to you, good call" Jack smiled easing Ianto's nerves, "Oh that, yeah, I found that hard not to do but I guessed that he would only get the satisfaction of seeing me fired so I restrained, sir" Ianto explained. "Fired? I wouldn't fire you for that! He had it coming, I saw what he did, I'm just glad you didn't hit him otherwise we wouldn't hear the last of it" Jack laughed. "Oh…hold on a second sir, you were watching me, sir?" Ianto asked curiously. Why did he ask them what happened when he had seen the whole thing?.

"Hard not to watch you, I mean, those suits are just…" Jack started, clearing his throat before speaking again, "'Sides, your new, gotta keep my eye on you and all that, although it's hard not to" Jack told Ianto, making him turn a darker shade of crimson. "I guess I should say thank you sir?" Ianto said smirking, and then changed the subject. "Can I go home to get a change of clothes please? I have coffee all down this suit and its hardly professional of me to walk around work like this sir?" Ianto asked a little quietly. "No need" Jack replied to a confused looking Ianto, "You can borrow one of mine, were about the same size I should think, and there's no point you travelling all the way home, I've become dependent on you for that amazing coffee of yours" Jack explained grinning. "Thank you sir" Ianto said, getting up from his seat and taking the blue shirt and tie Jack handed him, "You can keep the tie, Ive never had reason to wear it, I hate the things…oh, and Ianto, you can stop calling me sir. None of the others do, so you don't need to" Jack told him as serious as he could, "Not that I don't like hearing your beautiful welsh vowels" Jack added with a snarky smile. "Thanks again, si-I mean Jack" Ianto smiled.

"Erm, where shall I change?" Ianto asked looking around his boss' office intently. "Follow me" Jack directed, walking a little and then pointing at a circular hole in the flooring behind his desk, "Down there, I call it my Man-Hole" Jack joked winking at Ianto. Ianto stifled a laugh, clearing his throat and looked down the hole sceptically, "Erm-" Ianto began, "It's alright, I'm not gunna shut you in, go on" Jack ushered him down, "Well…ok" Ianto said taking his shoes off and placing them in a neat order as Jack watched. He made his way down the hole slowly, and when he reached the bottom he looked up at a chuckling Captain, "It wasn't so bad now was it?" Jack asked, "You actually sleep down here sir"? Ianto asked feeling a little intrusive "It's hardly spacious or comfortable if you don't mind me saying" he said feeling as though he'd over stepped the mark. "Well I don't really see the need of a bedroom, I don't sleep much, it's more of a place to think than anything" Jack admitted. Ianto wrote a note in his imaginary check list 'Buy Jack a new mattress'.

Ianto placed the clothes on the bed, and started to remove his tie hoping Jack would get the hint; he didn't. "Sir-Jack, would you mind…you know?" Ianto said embarrassed, forgetting to that he was to call Jack by his name and not sir. "Oh, yeah, sorry" Jack mumbled walking away.

When Ianto changed he walked back up the ladder and put his shoes back on. Jack was watching Ianto from an angle, admiring the other man's body, and more importantly his arse. He had to stop himself from going over there and caressing him, it was a really hard task, but he couldn't scare him away in his first week, although that night at the warehouse was pretty heated. God he was so hot!. Ianto had got up and saw the way the Captain was looking at him and made his presence known, "Sir? Are you alright?" Ianto asked flushed, "Yes, fine, fine, would you mind doing me some lunch it's just I've got a tonne of paperwork to finish off?" Jack asked collecting himself. "Yeah, sure, what would you like?" Ianto asked timidly, "Surprise me!" Jack exclaimed picking up the pen and trying his best not to watch the Welshman leave his office. Ianto smirked, he could see Jack was finding him hard to resist, there was no way he would fire him now.

As he walked back down into the heart of the hub he heard Suzie calling for Owen, "Jack's play-thing is coming back!". "You were a long time in there Tea-Boy, what was you two up to?" Owen asked jokingly, "Just discussing how much of an arse you are" Ianto retorted, walking up to the door, "Where ya going now? Don't tell me Jack's fired you already!" Owen laughed, "No, actually I'm going to get him some lunch, do you want anything?" He asked politely, "Wouldn't touch anything you gave me with a ten foot pole!" Owen answered, "Yet you drink the coffee I make, you know you should really think before you speak" Ianto said as a comeback. That shut Owen up. "Oh, Ianto, Jack liked nuts, any kind will do, he's one of these stupid diets, just thought I'd let you know" Suzie called after him sounding convincing, "Oh, ok, thanks for telling me" Ianto told her, not knowing to believe it or not, although Jack did seem like the sort of person that would try those diets out and the nuts thing sounded believable from what he'd heard.

Ianto hastily found the nearest shop, buying various packets of nuts for his boss on the Torchwood credit card, picking up a Egg Mayo sandwich for Tosh and two sausage sandwiches for Owen and Suzie, if they didn't want them he'd happily show them where the bin was. He brought a couple of supplied for Jack's desk too, a stapler, some staples, a sticky note stack, some paper clips, a folder and a tray for his paper work, he didn't know whether to buy the basics like a pens and pencils but he knew that Jack usually lost his and asked to borrow his and never returned them. So he brought them anyway. Making his way back to the older man's office as quickly as he could to tidy his desk before he got back from 'getting air' as Jack called it, always the same time every day. Tosh told him he stands on the roof and Ianto found that easy to believe for someone as extravagant as Jack Harkness.

He made his way into The Hub, using the tourist entrance. He walked in handing out the sandwiches he'd brought getting a 'thanks' from the girls and a grunt from Owen as he ripped off the paper and stuffed it in his mouth. Ianto smiled, making his way up to Jack's office, "What's in the bag?" Owen called from a distance with his mouth full, making Ianto tut, "Essentials" Ianto told him continuing to ascend the flight of stairs. He knew Jack was out so he didn't bother knocking; he pulled a plate out of the bag, opening the packets of nuts and spreading them neatly across the surface. He then positioned the stationary and office essentials around Jack's desk with the ones hed use most frequently, closest. Making sure everything was straight and presentable he left the office to go and check the Tourist office.

It wasn't long before Jack got back and saw what Ianto had left in his office. "Ianto, could you come and see me for a second, you know where I am" Jack told him through his com, "Certainly sir" Ianto replied switching it off. "What does he want now!" Ianto cursed coming to a halt and making his way through the cog door and up to the captains office for the hundredth time. Those stairs were killing him!.

"Ianto these are nuts" Jack told him frankly. "Yes, I can see that sir, Suzie told me they were you're favourites so I brought them for you!" Ianto said happily not noticing the disgust in Jack's voice, "Ianto this is all well and good, and I'm truly grateful, but the thing is I'm allergic to nuts, sorry, you weren't to know" Jack told him softly, "Oh" was all that Ianto could manage, his face fell, he actually thought he'd done something to please the captain. "I am too! Aha!, I'll just take them away, sorry" Ianto said putting on a fake persona, he was really disappointed and pissed off at Suzie for making him look like a fool in front of his boss, he should have known. "Hold on a sec, your allergic too?, a right pair we make!" Jack joked trying to brighten the mood. "I agree sir, so ill just take these down to Owen, maybe he'll enjoy them more than us" Ianto said picking up the tray, "Unless…" Jack started, "Unless what sir?" Ianto asked intrigued. "You get your own back!" Jack exclaimed, "I don't think that would be appropriate sir", "Ahw, come on Ianto! Live a little! YuuYou were quite adventurous when I met you, where's that side of you gone?" Jack teased. Ianto thought for a moment looking around Jack's office and then instinctively down to where his coffee machine was located to check on it. "Shit!" Ianto exclaimed noticing Mfanwy in his eye line, "finally given in have you?" Jack joked not seeing what Ianto had. Ianto pointed and Jack looked back at him "Shit indeed!".

"Mfanwy!" Ianto shouted as he raced out of Jack's office and down the stairs towards his coffee machine and Mfanwy. "You called her Mfanwy?" Jack asked running after him, "I had to call it something and you said you liked Welsh names, 'sides you called the Weevil Janet, I thought I deserved to name this one" Ianto said in a rush and out of breath. Jack just smiled and agreed so Ianto shrugged, slowly closing in on the Petradon, "Owen, just so you know I'm gunna kill you for this!" Ianto sniped, "I'd like to see you try!" Owen laughed, startling Mfanwy, "Guys!" Jack snapped, "Right, just everyone be quiet, don't move, she knows me" Ianto instructed. "Ianto you can't, if she gets scared, shell lash out…you know what'll happen!" Jack warned, "If he wants to be stupid let him!" Owen called out, pissed off, this didn't go the way he had planned.

"I'll be fine Jack, please?" Ianto asked looking into Jack's eyes, "Oh, ok, but be careful" Jack said patting him on the back, Ianto just smiled and urged closer to Mfanwy. She was pecking at her reflection in the metal, Ianto always kept it looking in pristine condition so he could check his tie in the mirror it made. It seemed as though Owen had coated his coffee machine in the substance that Jack likened to barbecue sauce, helping her identify her food, he had confused her, and she was absently biting his machine wondering why she couldn't eat it. "Mfanwy" Ianto called, she looked up and squawked, then when back to chewing the buttons, "Errrrr" Ianto groaned, so pissed off it was unreal, "Mfanwy stop it! Now!" Ianto shouted sternly, she looked up and made a whining sound before focusing her full attention on him. He got even closer, smiling at her, "Gooood girl! Who's a good girl then, eh?" Ianto said pulling out a bar of chocolate from his jacket, "Here you go, that's a good girl, take the treat and fly up to your nest…go on…that's it" Ianto cooed as she took the chocolate and averted her interest in the coffee machine and Ianto and flew upwards.

The team were stunned. No one could do that to something like the Petradon, they hated human contact, they were violent creatures who couldn't be tamed, yet here was Ianto hand feeding it chocolate and telling it off like a naughty school girl. "Wow" Jack said, "That was…" Tosh began unable to finish, "Bloody stupid" Owen ranted, annoyed that Ianto was getting all of the attention. "Shut up Owen!" They all called out in unison, "All right, cor, I was only saying what everyone was thinking!" he said turning around to go back to his autopsy table, "Hey! Not so fast! All of you, bored meeting, now!, that means you too Suzie!" Jack commanded, walking up to the boardroom with Ianto in tow.

"Remind me to let you deal with the savage aliens next time, seems like they like you a whole lot more than me!" Jack joked patting Ianto on the back, "No thanks sir, one deadly creature is enough for me" Ianto politely declined, "Guess so, wouldn't want our Petradon Whisper to get hurt now would we?" Jack teased, staring at Ianto lovingly. "You really were amazing down there, you know that?" Jack told him appreciatively, "All part of my job, sir" Ianto replied, he hated taking compliments. "No it isn't, I'm glad I hired you Ianto Jones" Jack smiled reaching the door of the boardroom and holding it open for Ianto, much to his surprise, "Erm, thank you sir" Ianto expressed his gratitude, "That's quite alright, now make yourself comfortable, there's a spare chair next to my seat, I want you close by" Jack winked. "Shouldn't I got and make the coffee sir, it is a meeting after all" Ianto asked, feeling out of place, "No, no you sit down, itll be quick, no need for coffee's not that anyone deserves them" Jack answered. "Tosh does, she didn't do anything, she's really nice to me, apart from you sir" Ianto blushed, "Well I'm glad to see your making friends".

Just then the rest of the team walked in, Tosh first, and then Owen, then Suzie close behind. "This better be good Jack, I've got some research to do" Suzie told him, "This won't take long, sit down" Jack said standing behind Ianto in his seat, Ianto tried not to look at him in fear of blushing. "If your gunna talk, get on with it, some of us have actual work to do, you can molest the Tea-Boy later, preferably when I'm not here to hear it if it's all the same, I don't want to be scared for life" Owen spat, annoyed that he had been dragged all the way up there on a busy day. "And that's exactly what I want to talk to you all about, Tosh this doesn't apply to you" Jack told them, watching Ianto smile at her as she came to sit next to him. "Ianto is a valued member of the team, and I've been watching him closely for his first couple of days here at Torchwood Three" Jack told them hearing Owen whisper "I bet he has" to Suzie. "Now, from what I have seen you lot haven't exactly given him a warm welcome, and this has to stop!, and before you say anything Owen, this is not because I'm sleeping with him, not that I wouldn't, hes gorgeous in those suits…" Jack continued until Ianto coughed to get him back onto the subject.

"What I'm saying is, I want you all to stop these childish games and leave Ianto out of them, you hear me? If I find out anyone in this room has so much as touched any of his stuff you'll have me to answer to! Do I make myself clear!" Jack told then intently. Ianto blushed in his seat not going unnoticed by Jack. "I can't believe your saying this! He's a big boy he can fend for himself, talk about Bosses pet!" Suzie added with a giggling Owen high fiving her, "I'm not his fucking pet! For god's sake!" Ianto's outburst shocked everyone, even Tosh, he had just had enough of the constant battle to be accepted. "I'm sorry sir, I think I should go now" Ianto said as he left the room leaving a stunned looking Owen to close his mouth.

"You've done it now Owen!" Jack shouted, wanting to go after Ianto, "Huh, if he can't handle it then what's he doing here?" Owen bit back, "Do you know what he's been through! He was in Torchwood One during Canary Wolf, he had to watch his friends and love ones die all around him, he's lucky to be alive, he's here because he wants to do something about it, how would you cope with those memories? Just give him a break" Jack explained, trying not to well up, he felt a connection with Ianto, he didn't know why but he just wanted to make it all alright.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly as he walked up behind him. Ianto was leaning against his coffee machine, running his fingers through his hair, his breathing was shaky and he was shaking. "I'm sorry sir, so sorry, I promise you it will never happen again, ever, sorry" Ianto apologised profusely, "Ianto, It's fine really, we all have our off days and hell, you definitely entitled to have your day, anyone would find it hard to cope with Owen 24/7, I find it hard at the best of times" Jack explained, he could see the pain in the younger man's eyes. "I just want to be accepted" Ianto said quieter than before, he sounded defeated and it made Jack's heart melt to hear the break in his voice. "Oh, Ianto, come here" Jack said bringing Ianto into a hug. He didn't commute at first, but he got lost in the comfort that he hadn't felt in a long time, he just needed someone to hold him, to tell him it would be ok.

"I accept you, you are amazing, and Tosh thinks your great, ignore Owen he's a miserable git and Suzie can be ok, look, if you want to talk or just want someone to hold you, I'm always here, I believe in you Ianto" Jack said holding him closer and whispering the words into Ianto ear. Ianto dried his eyes and thanked Jack, Jack just wavered it off, straitening Ianto's tie for him making him laugh. "What? We can't have you walking around here looking anything less than perfect can we?" Jack joked, knowing full well that Ianto always look perfect. "Thank you" Ianto said, planting a kiss to Jack's cheek before scurrying off embarrassed.

Jack stood there, touching the cheek that Ianto kissed him on. He smiled knowing that he had the same effect on Ianto as he did on him. This could be interesting, Jack thought. He had the biggest crush on Ianto as soon as he saw him in those tight jeans, god he looked amazing! And then with the suits, was he trying to kill him? Jack laughed aloud, he suddenly felt so much happier. Jack couldn't see why this man, of all the people he'd been with over the past couple of years, gave him such a connection. There was something between them and Jack was going to investigate.

Ianto went to feed Janet; he wanted to get away from everyone. He didn't know how he would face them all again, but something told him Jack would make it ok. He opened the freezer hidden in one of the tunnels near the vaults which had all of the Weevils meat in, putting rubber gloves on and an apron he began to transport the meat to the cells inhabitants. "Here you go Janet, your favourite!" Ianto exclaimed as Janet investigated the chunk of meat before she ripped into it, "You know, I should really teach you some manners, you are one messy Weevil" Ianto mumbled absentmindedly. Janet just growled in response, "Alright, I was only saying!" Ianto held his hands up in front of the glass, "And there was me thinking I was king of the weevils" Owen said, startling Ianto.

"Ianto just flashed a small smile and went back to transporting the meat. "Look mate, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now but…I came to say I'm sorry, I didn't know about, well, you know, and I thought it would be funny to tease the new recruit. You know how it is? Pranks and all that" Owen explained not really making sense. "It's ok, don't worry about it" Ianto finally said, deciding if Owen was being serious or if this was another one of his games, "I'll leave you to it then…Oh, and before I forget, thanks for cleaning my car, it looks good as new!" Owen chirped as he walked out, "No problem, although it's probably seen better days" Ianto called back, "Oi!, watch it!" Owen called back, it was barley a muffle but Ianto still laughed, things were finally looking up for him.

When Ianto took up Jack's coffee to his office later that day he got more than he bargained for. "Ianto!" Jack smiled as Ianto walked in with his coffee in hand, it had a big helping of whipped cream and chocolate sauce on top, which was odd for a coffee but Ianto added it anyway. "Someone's had too much sugar" Ianto beamed, he suddenly felt really relaxed around the Captain, "Nope, just the sight of you and your gorgeous suits!" Jack said jumping up from his chair and making his way over to Ianto. "Your coffee sir, with extra cream and chocolate sauce" Ianto added passing Jack the coffee, "I like it when you talk dirty" Jack flirted, taking the up from his hands and licking at the spray cream with his tongue, "You'll get diabetes with the amount of sugar you intake, sir, you sure that's wise?" Ianto told him, thinking of nothing else he could come back with. "Mmm, it's worth it" Jack mumbled dipping his finger in the topping and placing it in front of Ianto, "You wanna try some?". "No thank you sir" Ianto said with a smile at how ridiculous this whole situation was. How could anyone make coffee sexual?. "Ahw come on, you know you want to, I taste good" Jack said inching closer to Ianto as Ianto walked backwards.

It wasn't long before Ianto's back was finally against the glass of Jack's office. Jack was looking at his, full of want, and Ianto was getting a little flustered. Jack edged his finger closer to Ianto's lips and gently pressed it into his mouth, Ianto's tongue compensated this by rolling his tongue over the coated finer and sucked until all he could taste was Jack, making Jack moan. "Tastes good huh?" Jack asked as he moved his finger and placed it in his own mouth, sucking off the taste of Ianto. "I bet you taste even better" Jack said placing his arms either side of Ianto and inching his body closer, Ianto panicked, he was letting Jack do this to him, no matter how much he tried to get away his attempts were held back with lust. He didn't like men. So why was Jack having this effect on him. Before Jack could get any closer Ianto finally moved, ducking underneath one of Jack's outstretched arms and being careful not to touch him. "I think I just remembered I've left the oven on" Ianto made up, kicking himself after knowing that they didn't have an oven.

"Is that so?" Jack said grinning, he knew Ianto was trying to get away. "Well you better go turn it off before it gets over heated then" Jack said winking as Ianto as he left the room. "Until next time, Jones, Ianto Jones". "Shit!" was all that Ianto could say, "You've done it now Jones!" Ianto muttered to himself. He was supposed to get the job and appear unnoticed, but how was he meant to do that with the likes of Jack bloody Harkness ogling over him 24/7. He turned the corner and remembered he left the silver tray on Jack's desk, how could he forget, this wasn't like him at all. "Couldn't stay away huh?" Jack said with a beaming smile as Ianto walked back into his office, knocking first politely, "No sir, I just forgot the tray…oh there it is, that'll be all, sorry to disturb you" Ianto explained in a rush turning red. "Disturb away, if every distraction was as hot as you were id never get any work done" Jack flirted again, "You don't get any work done in the first place sir" Ianto said with an eye roll. "You got me, lock me up, if you like that sorta thing" Jack said suggestively. "Do you ever stop?" Ianto asked quieter, wondering if he was crossing the line, "Nope, not until I have the hottest man in the building…apart from me that is", "Naturally" Ianto sighed.

"So what do you say?" Jack questioned, "Say to what, sir?" Ianto asked quizzically. "Come weevil hunting with me" Jack asked sitting on the edge of his desk, Ianto looked at him holding the tray tightly in his hands, "Is that some sort of analogy sir?" Ianto asked knowing that there was always something behind every word he said, "Nope, just wanted to see you in action, so what do ya say? Will you accompany me?" Jack asked, wanting to try and get closer to him, "Why don't you take Owen? I'm sure he's dying to get out of this place" Ianto told him, politely turning down the offer, "I'd rather go with you" Jack edged closer, "If its all the same sir, I couldn't possibly leave here with all this work still to be done" Ianto lied, "Leave it, it'll still be there when we get back, 'sides, I need your expertise" Jack smirked, "I'll think about it" Ianto said, "Now if you'll excuse me". Ianto walked out dropping the tray as he turned, much to Jack's amusement.

Later that day Jack went up to Ianto who was sitting down in the tourist centre correcting Jack's paperwork, Jack smiled. "What would I do without you?" he told him, perching on the edge of Ianto's small desk, "Mind that paper! I've only just alphabetised it!" Ianto called out as Jack went to sit down, Jack immediately stood upright laughing, "Sorry" he said bashfully, "Seems like you have everything under control up here" Jack grinned, "Thank you sir" Ianto smiled, looking up from his paperwork, "The whole concentrating look is cute!" Jack said noting Ianto's change in expression, "I'm nearly finished here sir, maybe we could continue this conversation once all this is done?" Ianto asked politely. "Perfect! That means you can come with me to do some Weevil Hunting!" Jack basically chirped, "O-kay?" Ianto said freaked out by the amount of excitement Jack was feeling to go 'Weevil hunting', no one should be that happy to go and get torn to shreds.

"Great! I'll be down in ten, just going to tell the rest where were going, encase they need us, or more importantly your coffee" Jack complimented. Ianto smiled, "In that case sir, I may as well come up with you and make one last batch of coffee before we go" Ianto informed him grinning ear to ear. What was it about that Jack that made him feel so good?. Jack reached over, pulling Ianto up from the chair by his hand and guiding him in front of himself, placing a hand on Ianto's back, making Ianto swallow hard. Was he nervous?. Jack watched Ianto's body; more intently his arse, move as he walked into The Hub, Ianto kept looking around doubtfully, and Jack averted his eyes. "It's ok Ianto, I'm not going to jump you…Well not yet anyway" Jack said winking at him, "That makes me feel so much better" Ianto said sarcastically causing Jack to giggle. He actually giggled!. "I'm glad you find my haste funny sir" Ianto added, quickly walking over to the coffee machine before anyone saw them together.

"One day, you won't give a shit" Jack spoke to himself more than anyone else. He wanted to change Ianto, make him more uncomfortable around people, and around him. He wanted to know all about him, and spend every second with him, studying him, loving him. Jack shuddered at the thought of Ianto bent over his desk with nothing but his tie as a gag, begging him, pleasing him to fill him. Oh god, now he was hard, great!. Jack scurried off to get a cold shower, he couldn't take Ianto Weevil Hunting with his little problem, that would make things more awkward than they were already about to be, and who knows, the problem might arise again. All he could think of was Ianto until the splash of freezing water hit him and his mind wondered.

"Sir? Are you ready?" Ianto called out from behind the door to the Torchwood shower room. He was hesitant, he felt like he was invading Jack's personal space but he had a schedule to stick to and Jack was taking far too long in there. "I'll be out in a sec" Jack called with authority, even though he was in a shower room naked. Ianto stood and waited for ten whole minutes until Jack decided to make an appearance, "There you are-" Ianto was cut off with his boss walking out of the shower room stark naked. He didn't know where to place himself, or his eyes, so he looked over at the far wall. The nakedness didn't seem to affect Jack he just walked casually across the room and whispered into Ianto's ear, "Am I making you feel uncomfortable there Ianto?" Jack spoke softly, elongating every word sending a shiver down Ianto's sine. Ianto cleared his throat, "I'm perfectly fine, I'll be up top waiting for you when your dressed" Ianto said walking out red face and a growing problem that failed to subside.

Jack wrapped a towel around himself, walking out of the shower room across to his office where Ianto was waiting patiently. "Oh for gods sake!" Ianto cursed as he was the captain walk in, dressed only in a towel. "Have you been waiting long?" Jack joked before walking behind his desk and dropping the towel, reaching for his clothes, all Ianto could do was stare at his hands, trying to keep his breathing under control and trying his best not to fidget. "Do you want me to get your coat sir?" Ianto asked, looking at the ground, "You can look up now Ianto, I have a fair amount of clothes on…too many if you ask me, but hey!" Jack told him liking the fact that he made Ianto uncomfortable. "Ill take that as a yes then" Ianto mumbled walking over to the coat stand and placing Jack's coat on his shoulders, not once making eye contact.

"Come on then! Weevil's to hunt!" Jack called, slapping Ianto's arse. It was irresistible, he couldn't not do it, "Careful sir, that's harassment!" Ianto said shocked, but secretly liking the attention Jack was giving him, "I could think of better ways to harass you Ianto" Jack smirked, "The funny thing is, I wouldn't doubt that for a second" Ianto told him quieter, debating whether to say it or not. "You know me well" Jack laughed, placing his hand around Ianto's waist, feeling him squirm away in a polite manner. "You know Ianto, if I make you uncomfortable just tell me, I know I can be pretty full on sometimes, i know I can get too touchy feely" Jack raised his eyebrows noting the dread in Ianto's eyes, "I was only joking!" Jack said holding out a hand to usher Ianto towards the door.

Ianto looked at Jack cynically and Jack followed behind him, closely. "You know, if looks could kill…" Jack muttered as they walked out of the hub into the car park, "I suppose you'll want to drive sir?" Ianto asked knowing that the captain liked to be in control in everything. "You guessed right" Jack smiled taking the keys from Ianto's hands and getting in the driver's seat. Ianto took a deep breath mentally kicking himself for getting into this mess. After moments of silence Jack spoke, "So Ianto" Jack begun, "Sir?" Ianto showed he was listening whilst looking out of the window, not having the nerve to look at his boss that he saw stark naked minutes ago. "Tell me something about yourself I don't know" Jack asked casually. He was so easy to talk to. "Erm, my dad's a master tailor" Ianto added not knowing what to say, "No, I meant about you, Ianto Jones, but I now know where you get your sharp suits from" Jack asked seeing Ianto shy away from talking about himself. "Erm, there's not much to say really" Ianto admitted, not wanting to talk about himself, "Ahw, come on, there must be something!" Jack looked over at him for a second, catching his eyes.

"You better you're your eyes on the road sir" Ianto added as Jack didn't look away. "What's in front of me is much more interesting" Jack admitted, looking back at the road just before Ianto blushed, "I very much doubt that" Ianto said quieter hoping Jack didn't hear. Who was he kidding Jack hears everything. "Well I don't, I think you're super cute!" Jack said looking back into the eyes of Ianto's reflection, Ianto looked away, "You're not so bad yourself, sir" Ianto added not wanting to be rude. Jack laughed. "Do you find something funny?" Ianto asked, "No, sorry, its just you're your so… don't know, adorable!" Jack told him, "That's one word I wouldn't describe myself as, sir" Ianto told him, he hated those words, "Well I do, hot stuff" Jack tried to flirt again. Ianto rolled his eyes, "Look, adorable!" Jack pointed out; Ianto just rolled his eyes again, changing the subject.

"So these Weevils are holed up in a warehouse, not too far from Ratliff Road, no attack as yet but there have defiantly been sightings" Ianto recited from the information he gathered before the excursion, "Yup" Jack agreed, "So what are they waiting for then? It's very uncharacteristic of Weevil's to just avoid humans, I mean what are they doing there?" Ianto asked. "I love how punctuate you are, I bet Torchwood One loved you!" Jack complimented, "Actually the only real friend I had was Lisa" Ianto said quieter, "I'm sorry" Jack said with condolences, he had forgot. "It's ok, it weren't your fault" Ianto plastered on a fake smile, "Well I'll promise you that Torchwood Three is more friendly, despite what you might think, I mean you have me and Tosh, and I'm starting to think Owen is warming to you, you'll never be alone here Ianto, I'll make sure of that" Jack stated full of emotion, "Thank you" Ianto said smiling.

Once they had located the Weevil's Jack told Ianto to stay behind him which Ianto rolled his eyes at. "Your just too predictable" Ianto said softly, "Is that a good or bad thing?" Jack asked turning around to face him, "Bad, always bad" Ianto said with Jack raising an eyebrow, "You like it when I'm bad though, I can tell" Jack smiled, "Ok, bad boy, you gunna tell me the game plan or what?" Ianto said having enough of Jack's flirting and just wanting to get on with the task at hand, Jack laughed at the endearment. "Were gunna go in, sedate 'em, cuff 'em and bring them home, any questions?" Jack told him straight, "Yeah, from what I can see there are a whole load more than we anticipated, surely we should call for backup?" Ianto told him questionably, "Hey, who needs back-up when you have Jack Harkness!" Jack told him, "It's nothing you haven't done before" Jack re assured him, remembering how they first met, when they caught Janet.

Ianto nodded and followed Jack into the warehouse, trying not to get to close and give Jack more ammunition than he already had. "You go that way, ill take this way, one five we'll gas 'em" Jack directed, pointing the way, Ianto walked as told, holding the canister in his hand, ready to pull of the safety peg, "1…2…3" Jack whispered, chucking the metal container and Ianto did the same. The Weevil's howled and one lunged at Ianto, ripping at his chest with it claws, Ianto avoided the next hit and cuffed one of it's claw, brought it around the back and cuffed its other one, kneeling on its back. "Pretty and resilient" Jack smiled; glad Ianto knew how to defend himself. "Let's get cuff the rest, get them in the van and then ill check you over, do you think you'll be ok?" Jack asked thoughtfully, "I'm fine really, no need lets finish this" Ianto said hauling the weevil up from the ground and gently placing it in the van despite it lashing out on his earlier.

"I think were gunna need some more cuffs" Jack called over to Ianto, "No need, there's extra pairs in the glove compartment" Ianto told him with a hoarse tone, he was dragging a sedated Weevil towards the back of the van, "Have I told you you're your amazing?" Jack said, "Not amazing, just efficient" Ianto smiled, "You don't like compliments do you?" Jack asked him, wondering why. "No not really, there not necessary, I'm the same as everyone else" Ianto told him struggling to lift up the heavier Weevil into the back. "That's where your wrong…here let me help you" Jack said running over to lift the legs of the creature in Ianto's hands as he clutched his bleeding chest. "There's no need, I can do it sir" Ianto said as Jack helped him with the next one, "Ianto, your hurt, just let me help you" Jack told him sternly knowing Ianto wouldn't accept the help if he was nice about it, "Ok then" Ianto gave in.

They had cuffed all five Weevil's and loaded them in the back of the van. Ianto stayed quiet on the journey back, clutching his chest, trying to breathe through the pain that was clearly there. "Take these" Jack said handing Ianto some white pills, "Its ok, they're painkillers" Jack told him as he watched Ianto look at them suspiciously, "They're not gunna kill you, despite what you think of me i'm not a monster" Jack re-assured him, "I didn't-" Ianto began with Jack cutting him off, "I know, now just take them and I'll check you over when we get back, unless you want Owen to ogle over you?" Jack joked, "Cant I just stitch myself up? I'm pretty capable" Ianto told him not wanting anyone to touch him, "No, sorry Ianto but I want you thoroughly checked" Jack disagreed, "But its only a Weevil scratch?" Ianto questioned, "I know, but you'll be surprise what diseases you can get from them if you don't treat the wound properly, so me or Owen?, your choice" Jack asked. "You" Ianto said quieter, looking back out of the window.

"Shirt off" Jack ordered him once they got back. "Any excuse" Ianto tutted and Jack laughed, Ianto was nervous and he was making jokes to cover it up, Jack could see right through it. Ianto slowly unbuttoned his waist coat, folding it up neatly on the tray at the side of the Autopsy bay, followed by his tie and shirt. He felt bare, and glad that everyone had gone home, but felt heat pass down his when Jack gazed at his chest. "What are these bruises?" Jack asked walking closer to examine them, "From Canary Wolf" Ianto told him, bowing his head in shame, "What about these cuts?, they look recent" Jack asked wondering why Ianto was covered in cuts and bruises, "They're not, same time, same place" Ianto closed up, clearly lying. Jack swabbed the cuts and scratch down Ianto's chest carefully. He was being so gentle that it surprised Ianto.

"You might want to find something to hold on to, cos this isn't gunna be nice" Jack told Ianto as he got the suchers ready to sew the cut. Jack watched as Ianto looked around for something to grip, "Here, place your hand on my shoulder, don't worry about pressing hard, I can take it" Jack grinned, "Here we go" Jack said pushing the needle through Ianto's skin as his eyes closed and his breathing increased, "Nearly done" Jack said being as fast as he could without mucking up the stiches, "There, done" Jack said putting the tweezers down and finding a large plaster to stick over the wound. "Thanks Jack" Ianto said for the first time, using his name. "No problem, take care of yourself ok…please" Jack begged, he hated seeing Ianto in pain, "I will" Ianto answer back, not meeting his eyes, "Promise?" Jack said tilting Ianto's head up with his hands, "Promise" Ianto said as he looked into Jack's eyes.

Jack kissed Ianto's forehead and Ianto began to fidget. He picked up his clothes and put the torn shirt back on. "I've you're your shirt" Ianto said filling the silence, "Don't worry about it, its old anyway, let me get you another, you don't want to be walking around with a big gaping hole in your front, people might stare" Jack smiled, walking up to his office to bring back another shirt for Ianto to wear. Ianto smiled, Jack was going to great length to protect him, to care for him. He hadn't felt that kind of affection in ages and when he did it was overwhelming. Tears tried to fall from his eyes but he stopped them as he heard Jack return. "Here ya go, I'll leave you to get dressed" Jack said leaving Ianto to put back on his shirt and tie.

After that day Ianto started opening up to Jack, he spent more time around him and learnt to cope with the endless flirting. He and Owen had the odd disagreement, but nothing to fight about and their arguments never lasted long anyway. Tosh and him went out after work for drinks and Jack would often turn up without warning and make them jump, Suzie died and was replaced by Gwen, someone much sweeter until Jack started to flirt with her and that made his feel sick. He didn't know why, it wasn't like him and Jack were an item but it still got to him, and he was noticed less and less until he could be missing for hours without being noted as gone. That helped him with his plans and with Lisa, and the resentment and abuse of his position there fuelled it. But what he found annoying was that Gwen didn't go through what he went through when she joined, which raised the question. Did they ever like him?."


End file.
